


Breakfast in Bed

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Lucio surprises reader with a morning as perfect as he is.





	Breakfast in Bed

Lucio was always an early riser. Something you were certainly not. But today had promised to stay in bed for some lazy Sunday cuddles, to just take it slow for once in his life. He loved the idea of spending time with you. The only issue was that he had now been awake for over three hours while you snored on. While he loved looking on your sleeping form, cuddling your body close to his, he was beginning to get a bit restless. Knowing you’d likely sleep on for a while longer, he gently slipped his arms from around you and crept out of bed. He made sure to tuck the blankets tight around you to replace the heat you had lost from him abandoning you. He pressed a quick kiss to your head, breathing in the scent of your hair before tiptoeing out.

When you finally woke up you reached out to wrap your arm around your partner. Only to find an empty space beside you. Your eyes snapped open and your mood immediately darkened as you sat up, fists curling in the blanket.

“Lucio, you lying son of a –“

You were cut off by the door opening and Lucio popping his head in the room.

“Sorry babe, hope I didn’t wake ya. Just wanted to make you some breakfast. Most important meal of the day!” he explained, stepping into the room carrying a tray with pancakes, fruit, coffee, an entire box of Brigadeiro (wherever the hell he had been hoarding those) and a flower as a final touch. He climbed into bed beside you, carefully balancing the tray as he burrowed his lower half into the duvets to be against your skin. He made a small pillow fort to secure the tray before handing you a plate of pancakes, on which he had used cream and fruit to draw all over it.

“It’s healthy if there’s fruit, right?” he asked, cutting off a piece and feeding it to you.

“What, no Lucio-Oh’s?” you joked between mouthfuls.

He rolled his eyes. Taking a swipe of cream, he wiped it on the tip of your nose.

“I got a little something for you. Better than Lucio-Oh’s.”

He dug through the drawer of the dresser before sitting up, producing his holopad.

“So, uh, you left your playlist opened and I may have taken a peek. May have also put a little twist on it…” His fingers flashed across the screen before hitting play, filling the room with music both familiar yet foreign. Your favourite songs with a little Lucio twist.

“I promised you a lazy morning and Lúcio Correia dos Santos does not break his promises. This playlist is two hours and you and I are banned from leaving this bed until it’s over,” he ordered, sitting back and pulling you against him.

You snuggled your head into against his chest, listening to his heartbeat in one ear as music filled the other.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” you sighed, taking another bite, using the cream on your nose to accompany it.

“Why? I thought you wanted this, babe?” Lucio frowned, worried he did something wrong.

“I do,” you assured him, “I just kinda need to pee. So unless you wanna clean that up I gotta leave the bed.”


End file.
